The present invention relates to automated reconstruction of a 3D computed tomography (CT) volume from 2D X-ray radiographs, and more particularly, to automated reconstruction of a 3D CT volume and a 3D segmentation mask from a small number of X-ray radiographs.
X-ray computed tomography (CT) is widely used for obtaining images of different parts of the body which are more detailed than standard X-rays. In computed tomography, many X-ray images are taken from various angles. All of these X-ray images are then processed using a tomographic reconstruction algorithm to generate the 3D CT volume data, which can then be view as images in the axial, coronal, sagittal planes.
CT is regarded as a moderate to high radiation diagnostic technique. Moreover, acquiring a CT scan is more time consuming and expensive compared to acquiring a standard X-ray scan. Therefore, in order to decrease patients' exposure to radiation and reduce time and cost, it would be highly desirable to be able to reconstruct volumetric CT data using just a few X-ray images. While such a reconstructed CT volume may not replace an actual CT volume for all purposes, it could be used for various purposes, such as for the purpose of segmenting anatomical structures.